


A Bouquet Of Flowers

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/M, idk what else to put, ummm got this from a stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: yadayadayada iskall brings a bouquet for stress. kinda short-ish and im bad at writing kiss scenes, but i hope u wont mind <3
Relationships: Iskall85/StressMonster101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	A Bouquet Of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> IM JUST SHIPPING THE PERSONAS!

"HERMIT CHALLENGES!" Mumbo exclaims. We're standing at the challenges area, Mumbo is really pumped up for it

"Yay..." I say. I love these fun challenges, but I have something more pressing on my mind at the moment.

"Ok, let's do this then. Iskall? ISKALL!" Mumbo starts to shake me. "Are you there? Is something on your mind?"

"Um, well I do need to get more wood for another branch. And the amount of bushes I need is insane."

"I can tell that that's not the thing that bothering you, now what is it?" he says impatiently.

I groan, he's not going to drop this until I tell him. And he is one of my closest friends too.

"Fine, I'm worried about Stress. She seems down lately."

"Oh, well why don't you just go and talk to her? You two are super close, I bet she'd tell you what's bothering her," Mumbo says.

And he's not wrong, she probably would.

"You have a point, I'm going to go and find her," I take some rockets out and am about to fly off when Mumbo clears his throat.

"What about the challenges?"

"They can wait a second," and with that I fly off to talk to Stress.

I'm almost at her base when I have a great idea that will make her smile. I fly to the closest plains and I start to pick some flowers. I look around and at the end I've got a pretty nice selection of flowers. By the time I leave the plains were a lot more bare then it was before.

\---  
I arrive at her base and start to look around inside. This place is really coming along nicely, and while I'm lost in my thoughts I hear a sniffle coming from down the corridor. 

"Stress? Are you here?" I yell down the hall.

"Iskall? Um, I'm in the room at the end of the hall!" She yells back.

I started to walk down the hall while she was talking, so by the time she was finished I was at the door. I open the door and I see her sitting on her bed, crumpled up tissues and an empty box are sitting on top of her blanket. Her eyes are red and puffy, an I'd assume she's been crying for a while in here.

"Hi there! How are you?" I say, flowers concealed in my inventory.

"Uh, everything's good around here," she pats next to her on the bed and I sit down there. "What brings you here today?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to check up on you. You've seemed down recently."

"Oh, well I'm fine, everything's going great..." she says before I interrupt her.

"Sorry, but it's hard to believe that when you look like you've been crying for a while and there's a thousand napkins around you. You can tell me what's wrong if you want to, but I just want to make sure you're doing well."

"Oh," she looks around the bed and starts to sweep the napkins off the bed. "Now that was not very convincing now was it? I've been just kinda feeling a little lonely for no reason."

I think back to the last time I visited her, and that was a while back. I should've probably came over to check up on her.

"I haven't visited you in a while, I probably should have. Do you want to do anything in particular?" I open up my arms and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, can we just sit here for a while and watch a movie?" She asks.

"Sure! It'll be fun!"

\---

A few movies and popcorn bowls later, we're lying on her bed almost asleep.

"Hey Iskall, can I tell you something?" she whispers.

"Sure," I say as I sit up to look at her.

"I might have a kinda small, no, very big crush on you. But if you don't reciprocate my feelings that's cool we can just pretend this never..."

Before she ended her sentence, I pulled her into a kiss. And as fast as it happened it ended, and she looked so confused yet amazed in that moment.

It was cute.

"Soooooo," I say as pull out the bouquet of flowers I had forgotten about for the last few hours. "I like you back."

"Oh god, no way! And that is such a pretty bouquet of flowers!" She exclaims as she pulls me into a hug.

"We should probably get some sleep, it's kinda late outside." 

"Do you want to sleep over tonight?" 

"Sure, but I can't help but feel that I'm forgetting about something."

"You can remember it all you want AFTER we sleep," as she practically drags me back into the bed.

\---

Meanwhile Mumbo's still waiting for Iskall to come back to the challenges area.


End file.
